Can you keep a secret
by Ausllylovers123
Summary: In this story the romance of Auslly awakens and is made into a lovely relationship of love and e moons and the Dawsons are bitter enemies. But could this enmity ever turn into love. Ally Dawson is a huge and amazing over night sensation while Austin Monica Moon is a celebrity judge on the reality show "Win, lose or draw."The two families have been enemies for 8 years.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ally's POV

"Dallas, quick or we will miss the movie" I exclaimed

"Coming babe." said Dallas with a smirk on his face

I locked up sonic boom just before leaving with Dallas. I took one step forward when I saw something very suspicious. A cell phone and that too of AUSTIN MOON. Why was his phone here god all I know was that I am definitely not going to return it for sure. I always find his belongings here and there but I don't really know why. We kissed under a basketball hoop in 3rd grade but then our families became bitter enemies. I used to have a thing for him but not anymore. Definitely not after he started that stupid show Win, lose or draw. He is 3 years older than me I am 16 and he is 19.I think he still has feelings for me but that's the last thing I care about. Well after all I am quite attractive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Austin's POV

I just left my cell phone outside sonic boom on purpose. I have a thing for Ally Dawson but I don't know whether I just want to be friends or if it's something more than friendship. I am dating Cassidy just because my parents want me to. They think she's the perfect girl for me but I don't feel the same way. We just don't get along and I can't feel that spark with her like I did when I kissed Ally under the basketball hoop. I have a feeling that she just wants to get in my pants. I am going to meet her parents tomorrow and I am freaking out here. I really want to break up with her but I am afraid of what my parents will say. She has a tattoo on her hand but as soon as I see it I remember Ally's tattoo. As soon as Ally sways her hair you can see a butterfly tattoo on her pale and beautiful neck. Oh that reminds me I have that first magical kiss photo as my screen saver. Oh yeah shit my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ally's POV

Ireally want to look at his phone but I haven't got the courage to do so. Well I decided to do it anyway. The first thing I saw was his screen saver and I couldn't believe it he has the photo of us kissing as his screen saver. I have definitely found out how desperate he is. However I have a feeling, a really strong feeling that I am not completely over him. He is dating Cassidy and she is a total Bimbo Bitch. I am sure she just wants to sleep with him. But it's so sweet of him to do that for me. I definitely don't hate him so much but I don't think it's more than friendship. Even if I do start dating him my dad will get me married to Elliot. He is my manager and a family friend to. He is pretty hot I would rate him a 7 out of 10. However I would rate Austin a 9 and a half out of 10 as he is super-hot. He is definitely in my top 10 list. Dallas is about 8 and a half but I have to date because my fans love him. I know weird right.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys this is my first shot at writing please leave reviews down below and tell me what you think. Please leave useful suggestions and I hope I can use them in my next piece._

**Chapter 4**

Ally's POV

I was heading for the club with Dallas when I decided to take Austin's phone with me. He normally turns up there so I thought of returning it to him. I was sitting in my limousine snogging with Dallas. We arrived when my dress got stuck in the car door. There and then I saw Austin's car parked right in front of me. This was I day I should look forward to. I said to myself. I walked inside and saw loads of hot boys grinding on the dance floor. I was looking forward to grooving with some of them. Then I saw Austin then and I started with the shots. After 5 minutes I was 5 in already. He stared at me the whole time that made me more anxious and I had another 2 shots.

Austin's POV

Has Ally gone mad? I have been watching her like a hawk. She has had 7 shots already after 8 she's down I am just praying that she doesn't have another shot. And in it goes the next one in. She's dizzy and unwary. I better go find help before she collapses on to the ground. Oh look who's there Dallas well I better go ask for some help.

"Dallas." I called desperate for help

"Oh look who it is, Austin Moon." Exclaimed Dallas

"Ummm, Ally." He boasted

"What about her."

"She's had 8 shots she can collapse any minute now."

"Soo, I don't give a damn. Just get out of my sight now."

I just walked away. Feeling sorry for Ally I decided to take her to some Hotel rather than leave her at a stage like this. I carried her to my car and put her in the Back seat. I leaned away when she grabbed hold of my collar and pulled me towards her. She thought I as Dallas. I didn't want to break her heart especially at a stage like this so I just went with the flow. She pulled me further towards her I could feel butterflies in my tummy. Then our lips touched it felt like magic. It was exactly like the time in 3rd grade. She wouldn't stop at all and I kind of liked that. It was a day I would never forget.

_Don't worry it's not finished yet there is still loads more to go and don't forget to leave reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys how are you all today this is the next chapter and I hope you I wrote the song myself._

**Chapter 5**

Austin's POV

I felt as if it was the best day of my life. We were still making out until we needed some oxygen. I leaned away and looked into her beautiful brown eyes for any signs of regret. I decided it was time to take her to a Hotel I went to the front seat and we went to a lovely 5 star hotel. While I checked in I layed her on a beautiful red velvet couch near the reception desk. Luckily we were in disguise so nobody found out our real identity. I carried her to a beautiful and luxurious room and I saw a big and grand piano there. I put Ally to bed and I sat at the piano. I remember in 3rd grade Ally told me to always write songs for people you care about. The only person I care about now is Ally. Lyrics popped up one by one in my head and finally this was the final piece.

_Was there a time_

_Where I could see your eyes_

_Cause that's when_

_I fell for fell for you_

_I remember every moment _

_Every single moment of our lives _

_Then we come to today_

_Where I can see nothing but you_

_Should I just stand there looking at you?_

_Thinking of my feeling that you never knew_

_Or should I just confront_

_Confront you _

_I don't know _

_What to do for you_

_I still think _

_Think about you_

_Your lovely brown eyes_

_That definitely suits you _

_Everything I know _

_Know about you_

_It's true x2_

_Should I just stand there looking at you?_

_Thinking of my feeling that you never knew_

_Or should I just confront_

_Confront you _

_I don't know _

_What to do for you_

Perfect I sighed relieved. What should I name it? I like **unknown love** it symbolises what I am going through now. I turned around when I saw Ally sitting on the couch listening to the whole song and sobbing. Suddenly she ran towards he a gave me a great big hug. Then our lips touched but this time she wasn't drunk and she really meant it from the bottom of her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you liked my previous chapter and my song. Please consider reviewing in the review section at the bottom of this page._

**Chapter 6**

**Ally's POV**

I just listened to the song Austin wrote for me. It was so romantic. I felt myself weeping away when i suddenly ran to him and hugged him. Then we kissed. It was magical. I didn't feel this way kissing Dallas or Elliot it's just different kissing Austin. I like it I like it a lot. I feel as if no one not even Dallas can make me feel this way. We made out until someone knocked at the door. We drew apart. Still wanting to carry on Austin opened the door. It was room service. It was this beautiful lady with absolutely flawless skin. She was beautiful. But through those beautiful brown eyes of hers I could she her checking out Austin. And that to in the place where the sun does not shine. She leant in to kiss Austin but then I went right in between them and kissed him on the lips. Jealous, the lady left and gave me and Austin some alone time.

"What was that all about "said Austin confused.

"What"

"Why did you kiss me in front of that employee?"

"Ummmmm."

"You still like me don't you Ally"

I blushed and walked away. Behind me I could see Austin's shadow following me. I could feel his hand on my neck while he was moving my hair out the way. He hugged me from behind. I liked it. I turned around and saw Dallas leaning in for a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I saw you heading towards the hotel in someone's car so I followed you. I got stuck in traffic so that's why I am late."

If Dallas was here then where's Austin.

"Ally, Can I ask you something."

"Yeah, sure."

"Why were you kissing a broomstick just before I came I was watching you for a while."

I was dreaming. But why of Austin? Do I have feelings for him? I really don't know.

_Thank you for reading my story so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update ASAP._


End file.
